villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moo Nieu
Moo Nieu is a minor antagonist in Kung Pow! Enter the Fist. He is Betty's former protector and the barnyard animals' leader, boss, and best friend. Biography Beginnings Little is known about Moo Nieu, except that he has been Betty's protector for a long time until after he is defeated by the Chosen One. In Kung Pow! Enter the Fist Meeting with Whoa, the Chosen One is told by her it isn't his time to fight Betty yet and she warns him never to visit the meadow because Betty's protector is located there. The next day, the Chosen One ignores Whoa's warning and decides to set off to find and defeat Betty anyway. Visiting the meadow, he encounters Moo Nieu innocently eating grass alone. Noticing him, Moo Nieu quickly spits out a piece of grass he was eating and glares angrily at the Chosen One. Then he challenges him to a fight, revealing himself to be Betty's protector. The two engage in a battle, with Moo Nieu gaining the upper hand by performing all kinds of fighting moves. At one point, he squirts milk from his udder at the Chosen One as a weapon. Then Moo Nieu places his hoof on the Chosen One's shoulder, headbutts him, and performs a pile driver on him, knocking him out temporarily. He then squirts milk at the Chosen One twice and laughs at him, feeling victorious and believing that he has won. Suddenly, unbeknownst to Moo Nieu, the Chosen One suddenly gets back up and in anger, punches the cow's udder, flicks his teats, and bites down on them while violently grabbing and shaking his udder, causing him severe pain. Determined to defeat his opponent, Moo Nieu jumps in the air and squirts his milk at the Chosen One in a parody of a scene from The Matrix. While Moo Nieu falls to the ground, the Chosen One quickly slides toward the cow's udder, grabs onto the teats (startling him for a bit), and proceeds to repeatedly squirt milk out of his udder, incapacitating him. Feeling very weak and having lost the battle, a now-scrawny Moo Nieu falls to the ground as the Chosen One leaves the meadow to continue with his quest. Moo Nieu isn't seen again until at the end of the film, where he returns to fight the Chosen One, bringing along a barnyard of animals, whom he has recruited as his new henchmen and best friends. Under Moo Nieu's orders, a rooster (who was sitting on top of his head) flies down at the Chosen One to attack him. Personality Coming soon! Appearance Moo Nieu is a Holstein cow with black spots, golden horns, and light green eyes. He also has an udder, despite being a male. After his battle with the Chosen One, he becomes thinner due to the Chosen One milking him until he shriveled up. Gallery Kung Pow! Enter the Fist Moo Nieu Angry Stare.jpg|Moo Nieu's angry glare Kung Pow Moo Nieu.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-10-18h00m09s160.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-10-18h00m48s119.png|Moo Nieu's victory laugh Vlcsnap-2014-09-10-18h10m45s89.png Moo Nieu.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-10-18h13m10s185.png Trivia *He is constantly confused to be a female due to his udder. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Vengeful